


[Podfic] Charlie Oscar Charlie Kilo Sierra

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Prompt fills - Discord: O Lord Heal This Server [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Mackaley's summary:Crowley is coming! Over.For the prompt: Long-distance communication
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Prompt fills - Discord: O Lord Heal This Server [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906708
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, The Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies of OLHTS





	[Podfic] Charlie Oscar Charlie Kilo Sierra

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Say Crack Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443502) by [Mackaley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackaley/pseuds/Mackaley). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Charlie-Oscar-Charlie-Kilo-Sierra-by-Mackaley-eivb3j)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jyod4wpab5zvju0/GO_Charlie_Oscar_Charlie_Kilo_Sierra.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [The Poplar Grove](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/20190309173200900/The_Poplar_Grove) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Sound:** [Walkie_Talkie_Static](https://freesound.org/people/crcavol/sounds/154654/) by crcavol  
From Freesound.org  
[CC0 1.0](https://creativecommons.org/publicdomain/zero/1.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
